shadow's revenge violethelenshadow
by ranielle1232
Summary: mum, why am i so diffrent?": vi asked her mother. helen sighed. "vi, there is something i gotta tell you.": helen said. she knew she couldn't pretend any longer, she had to explain what happend but will Vi understand? PLEASE R&R!
1. chap 1: only a dream?

**I do not own the characters of the incredibles. I do own shadow!**

**Please R&R**

**I'll update soon**

Only a dream?

Elastigirl was lying among some trees, drenched to the skin by the rain, with shadow beside her. The man's black hair clung to his forehead. They had been waiting for hours, they'd taken up their positions before sunrise, and it had been raining ever since. It was dark under the trees, as dark as if day had never dawned. And qieut, as qieut as if the waiting men were not alone in holding their breath. Only the noise of the rain splashed and dripped onto the trees and branches. Shadow pushed his dripping hair back from his forehead for about the hundredth time when elastigirl, beside him, suddenly raised her head. "that's our man, the black prince." She whispered. The black prince, a villian and some of his slaves appeared on the road. Elastigirl was going to jump up, but shadow seized her and pulled her gently to his side. "stay where you are, it's too dangerious." The pregnant super sighed."oh come on, you're acting like i'm sick." She said teasingly. Shadow sighed:" okay but be carefull."

The two supers emerged soundlessly and took up their position in the road. But his men were quickly to follow, silently forming a wall of bodies around the black prince. "i'll go first." The girl said and saw shadow changing into a dark shape with silver eyes. The shape flew towards the men and out of sight. Then suddenly elastigirl heard cries. One as clear as shadow's voice. she couldn't stand it, elastigirl ran over to the man, revieling her position, she pushed her way through the fighting bodies. There, the black prince stood in front of her! As swift as he was he attacked. "didn't i tell you to stay out of my way!": the prince shouted, he grabbed elastigirl by the neck.

his powerfull arms trew her body on the ground. "let me go!": elastigirl shouted at him. "okay, whatever you want!": he laughed. Once again he trew elastigirl, this time, against a tree. Pain filling her body. she smacked against the ground. Mud and rain coverin parts of her body. "no!": shadow shouted. Suddenly he turned back into his manly body, attacking the prince from behind! He took his knife and planted it into his troat! At that moment the prince found the power to enter with one last strike. He took a short blade, and stabbed shadow into the heart. The young man fell onto his knees when he saw the black prince just dissapear..

"Shadow!": elastigirl shouted, she crawled up and ran over to her boyfriend. Elastigirl caught shadow before he hit the ground, but it was too late, he was allready death. Tears were filling her eyes.. "shadow!!"

suddenly helen (aka elastigirl) woke up. When she opend her eyes, her breath and heartbeat started to calm down. she sat up and gazed outside the window. The rain was dripping against the window. Helen sighed:" it was just a dream, helen."


	2. only a dream part 2

"had a bad dream again?"

helen turned towards the shape next to her. She nodded:"i'm fine Bob."

Her husband sighed. "12 years you've been waiting for an answer." helen looked at his face with concern and reached for his hand. " don't you think i's time to let go?": bob continued. She glanced at the clock: 6.45am. suddenly she pressed his hand. Then she turned without a word and hurried downstairs. "wait where are you going?": bob asked. "kids, school!": helen replied in a hurry.

7.15am

the whole family sat at the table, having breakfast. All of them accept the oldest daughter, Violet. "Violet! Come down!": bob yelled. "comin!!!": the eldest replied. She grabbed her books of the desk in front of the window, she'd hang her clothes carefully over the back of her chair, and rushed downstairs. She wore a blue sweater and a jeans, her black long hair covering most parts of her face. Bob was allready gone for work and dash was finishing his cereals. "morning Vi.": her mother said. A lil' smile appeared on violet's face:"morning mum." As soon as Vi started eating her breakfast, helen put some of her hair behind her ear.

Her eyes were now visible. "now you can see twice as much sweeti.": helen said with a smile.

Vi smiled back at her mother. In the meantime dash had cleaned up his plate and ran over to his mother. "i can't believe it, tomorrow it's springbreak! No more homework, just playing and watching cartooons!": he said excited. Helen laughed and replied:"yes young man but don't forget, your holidayactivities will depend on your schoolresults." At that moment dash stopped smiling, he felt the joy fade away. "just great.": he thought.

Violet gazed outside the window. springbreak was almost there! Only 20 minutes left and the school will close his doors for 2 months! "Finnally, some time to relax.":Violet thought. When the teacher came towards violet, she snapped out of her dream. He put vi's schoolresults on her desk and sighed deeply. Without further word he walked away. Violet opend the map. She saw her grades... "dad's gonna kill me.": she said to herself. Suddenly the schoolbell rang. Violet grabbed her books and map and left the classroom. When she left the schoolbuilding, she felt the sunshine upon her face. Springbreak was there! A white car stopped near her. "come on violet!': her brother yelled. Violet ran over and stepped into the car.

After dinner, the whole family watched tv togehter. Bob sat in his chair with dash on the leaning. Violet always sat on the ground with a pillow. Violet heard her mom in the kitchen. This would be her chance. Now she can show her bad grades to her mom, without involving her dad. She ran over to the kitchen with her map. When helen saw her daughter, she put up a smile: "hey sweetie." Without a word, vi stretchted her arm towards her mother. Helen took the map. For a few moments she examend the grades of her girl. After a short silence her mother asked:" what happend Vi? How come your grades are so bad?" at the moment violet wanted to answer her mother, bob came in by surprise. "what grades?" he asked. helen showed her husband violet's map. "livingroom, now.": he said curtly. Violet knew this would be a long night. Helen called dash: "come on time for bed!" dash ran upstairs with his mother after him.

Bob sat down in his chair, violet stood in front of him, arms on her back, her face looking down, her black hair in front of her face. A long silence entered the room. "i'm waiting." Bob said. Bob gazed upon his daughter. "I'm sorry dad": violet said calm. "don't you have anything better to say?": bob shouted. Bob stood up and walked around in the room. Violet knew her father was really pissed off. "i, i didn't mean to... i"m sorry.": she answered. Bob sighed deeply. "enough! Enough of that Violet! I'm sick of your lies!": bob shouted loud. Violet was shocked. Was that the way her father saw her? A liar? Violet felt anger filling herself.

-"what?! I didn't lie, i can't do anything right can i!": she shouted back!

-"watch it violet": bob said, trying to control his temper.

-"i hate you!"

at that moment bob lost control, he ran over to his daughter. Violet felt his hand against her cheeck. She felt down on the floor, closing her eyes, affraid of what her dad will do next!

-"stop it, leave her alone!"

violet opend her eyes, she saw her mother trying to push Bob away. She grabbed his wrists and pushed him back, but bob was stronger and he had the adventage. "bob you're hurting her!" when he heard his wife saying these words, His anger calmed down and he let go his wife and turned away from his daughter. "don't wait for me, i'll be home late.": he said softly.

He put on his coat and closed the door behind him.

Helen turned towards violet. "let me see sweetie." Helen put her daugther's hair behind her ears. A deep cut was coloring Vi's cheeck red. Tears ran down her daugther's face.

"come on, let me clean your wound.": helen said calm, she helped Vi on her feet. Violet followed her mother to the kitchen. Helen grabbed her first aid kit. 'this might sting a little." Helen soflty pushed a wet saline against the wound. Violet emedialtly felt the wound sting, wich hurt her a lot. After the wound was cleaned, helen put a piece of bandage on it. Violet tried to hold her tears but she couldn't, not anymore, not after what her father had done. Helen sighed, even she couldn't believe what bob had done. "come here sweeti." Helen embraced her daughter very close. Violet layed her head against her mother's chest and grabbed her tightly. Helen felt the fast heartbeat of her little girl. (She must have been so scared) "you're okay, i'm here for you. Mother and daughter stood their for a long while. That night helen, brought het daughter to bed, hoping she could sleep after this horrible day.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Chapter 2: a familliar face

A few hours later, bob returned home. He put his shoes and coat away. He glanced at helen. She was reading a book, pretending she didn't heard her husband. Bob came towards her and kissed her on the head. Helen pulled away. "what are you doing?"; she asked confused. " i kissed you, that's what married people do": bob answered teasingly. The women crossed her arms. Bob knew she was still mad and admitted: "okay, i know.., i did something terrible but i didn't mean to hurt her.. i'm sorry."

-"tell that to the girl who cried herself asleep this night.": helen replied in anger.

-" i will appolagize to her, i promise.": bob said, doing the "cross your heart sign".

-"okay, i have to go.": helen said, walking towards the bedroom they were sharing.

-"go? Go where?": bob asked calm. He saw helen return to the livingroom in her supersuit.

-"patrolduty.. you're going on your own?": bob continued. Ignoring bob's question helen replied:

-"i'll be home at 06.00am, so you don't have to wake the kids."

she closed the door behind her.

A familiar face.

Elastigirl soon realized that bob was right. It had been stupid just to go off on her own in the middle of the night. Suddenly, she felt lost and alone in this strange world. Elastigirl was about to sit down on the roof when she first saw a light. The light was brightly shining on the slope of the hill. Elastigirl quickened her pace and hurried up the slope,her gaze fixed on the place here she saw the light. When she reached the top of the hill, two other lights hitted the sky. They flew up high in the sky, and shattered when they hitt eachother. Elastigirl smiled, the magic of lights made her think off... "wait a minute?!' elastigirl's smile faded away. Soundlessly she crawled closer near the figure, hiding in some bushes. She gazed upon the figure and again, some lights flew up high.

The lights seemed to come out of nowhere, they flashed away with a snap of his fingers.

The shape's thin body was covered with black and red clothing, black gloves and a black cape.

"come on, turn around, let me see your face.": elastigirl thought. She soflty crawled a little closer, keeping her eyes on the shape, and not paying attention on the branches before her feet.

"clap" hearing the branche break, elastigirl quickly hold her breath, hoping the black shape didn't hear her.

"i was wondering what took you so long, elastigirl.": the voice said.

Elastigirl crawled out of the bushes and rised to her feet.

"who are you, how do you know my name?": the super said.

"i only wanted to prepare you..": the shape replied soflty.

"for what?": the female super said.

The thin man turned around, now facing elastigirl, eye to eye.

Bewilderment filled elastigirls face.

"it can't be.., you're death.": the super said to herself. Her eyes examend his body. she couldn't believe it! Shadow was really there.

"aren't you happy to see me?": he asked her.

Shadow sought that familiar face for any welcome, any hint of a smile, but she showed only bewilderment. At last shadow's courage failed him, with his heart trembling in his breast as if it were freezing cold. Elastigirl just stood there, she couldn't believe her eyes, it was really him, so many questions were filling her mind, so many things to tell. Shadow was coming towards her but the female super dared not to look at him, she bent her head when he stopped a pace away. Suddenly she felt his hand raise her chin, and when she looked up, she saw what she had been looking for in shadow's eyes: trust. Elastigirl knew again why she loved him so much, his eyes, as dark as they were but so friendly. For a moment elastigirl felt joy again, but again questions were starting to fill her mind. "where have you been hiding? I looked for you, i called you at least 100 times, are you allright?": elastigirl asked worried. The young man was scrutinizing the super's face, as if he wasn't sure whether there was some change in it, then he smiled: "i'm allright." Elastigirl felt such a relieve from her schoulders. " but i don't understand, why didn't you came back?": she asked. shadow sighed. " i was captured by the black prince, a few years later i managed to escape. He was still hunting me, that's the reason why i didn't came back, i wouldn't risk your life for mine."

Shadow reached for elastigirls hand. "i missed you." Elastigirl felt her cheecks blush. His voice was always so calm and gentle. her heartbeat rose. "i missed you too." Shadow leaned in to elastigirl, slowly touching her lips. they kissed eachother gently but elastigirl slowly pulled away, her eyes facing the ground. "i'm sorry, i can't."

Shadow smiled:" after all these years you still look the same."

"and after all these years you're still charming.": elastigirl replied.

The sound of the bells drew elastigirls attention. 5 o'clock.

" i need to go shadow, i have to check on Violet.": elastigirl said, turning towards the city.

"Violet? Is she our...?": shadow stopped his question, glancin upon elasitigirl.

Elastigirl nodded. Both smiled. "i really have to go, the sun is allready rising.": elastigirl said. Without further word elastigirl returned home. Shadow returned in his black shape and dissappeard behind the hills of the park.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. a familliar face part 2

Noon.

Helen opend her eyes, the sun was shining brightly, for it was noon allready.

She noticed her heartbeat and breathing were very calm. She had slept and didn't had any nightmares. She went to the bathroom, got washed, dressed and went downstairs.

Dash was watching some cartoons, and violet sat at the table. She was drawing in her scrapbook.

Helen grabbed a cup of coffee and sat next to her daughter and again she did some of Vi's hair behind her ear. "your cut is healing well.": helen said when she removed the bandage of her daughters cheeck. "dad apoligized to me this morning.": Vi said calm. Her mother smiled.

"that's a good thing, isn't it?": helen replied. Violet nodded: "i guess so." A short silence entered the room. "why don't we all go to the park?": helen suggested. "yeah great! Let's go!": dash yelled from across the living room. He quickly grabbed his ball out of his room and raced to the frontdoor. Helen grabbed her keys and they were off to the park.

At the park.

The sun was shining bright and the sky was as blue as the sea.

Helen and her kids entered the park. Dash and Violet ran over to the field where they started playing with the ball. Helen sat down in the grass, and started reading her book. Every now and then she watched her childeren play. "hey Violet catch!": dash yelled when he kicked the ball towards his sister. violet duck onto her knees, covering her head with her hands, the ball just missed her by an inch.

"dash, you little insect!": violet yelled, when she rised upon her feet. She ran over to dash and grabbed him by his shirt. Dash who allready acpected this, grabbed his sister's shirt to and pushed her over, starting to tickle her. vi was laughin out loud. "dash stop it!": she laughed. "why are you laughing then?!": the boy said teasingly. Violet managed to push her brother back. As quickly as she could she crawled upon her feet, running away from her little brother. But afcourse, dash had the adventage in running. He gained upon his sister, trying to reach for her shirt again, but then he tript, pushing down violet as well. Dash fell into the soft grass and started out laughing, for he didn't hurt himself. Vi tripped over her on feet, thanks to dash, and landed upon her mother's lap. Her mother, who was taken by surprise, trew her book away and helped violet upon her knees. "you okay?": she asked her girl. Vi nodded:" i'm okay but not thanx to dash!" she stuck her tongue out and trew some forcefields towards her brother. "hey, stop doing forcefields!": dash shouted, avoiding the fields. Helen rolled her eyes and grabbed vi and dash close to her. "what should i do without you two fighting?": she asked sarcastic. Suddenly she started tickling her two childeren. Both laughed, trying to get away from her grasp.

Meanwhile a grey old cat climbed into the tree and layed himself down at one of the branches. Next to the cat was a black shape. "wandering around shadow?". The cat asked. "well, well, what do we have here? A grey old cat, is that all you've got, Ygor?: shadow said curtly, keeping his gaze upon helen,playing with her kids. Ygor looked down and continued: "if i didn't knew any better shadow, i would say you're becoming weak?" shadow remained silent. "remember what the prince said, gain their trust, lead the girl to him.": the cat replied. He jumped out of the tree, trotting out of sight, leaving shadow behind.

Two days had passed since shadow met elastigirl.

That evening, Elastigirl and violet had too go on patrolduty.

"sweetie, are you ready?": helen asked. violet ran downstairs wearing her supersuit.

"ready!": she replied.

Mother and daughter went outside. "where are we going tonight mum?": violet asked.

"tonight i'll show you the river, come on.": her mother replied. A few minutes later.

The river lay before them, shining in the moonlight's shade. Violet leaned over the slowly flowing water, watching some fish swam by. Elastigirl leaned against a tree, watching, hearing for a sign of robbers.

Violet clambered up onto a flat rock over the water's edge. The river was not broad and it's water was darker than the shadows on the opposite bank. She felt the water with her hands, trying to stroke some fish.

-"psst.. overhere.": a voice said. Elastigirl turned towards the sound.

-"shadow, what are you doin' here?": elastigirl whispered, hoping her daughter wouldn't notice. Shadow, still hidden in the tree, explained to elastigirl.

-"i came to warn you, the prince is after her.": shadow said.

Elastigirl frowned her eye. "why?": she asked worried.

"he wants her powers and you have to face it, you can't protect her all the time.": shadow said softly. Elastigirl sighed, she knew he was right.

" what do you want me to do?": the super continued.

"let me train her, i can teach her how to use her powers."

Again, elastigirl sighed: "shadow, you know i can't do this, she'll ask questions about you."

"don't worry, i'll keep my mouth shut.": the shade replied. A short silence entered.

"tomorrow, blake forest?": shadow continued.

"we'll be there.": elastigirl responded.


	5. Chap 3: feeling home again

Chap 3: feeling home again.

Shadow didn't know how long he had been sitting there, just sitting, underneath a tree.

"come on, where are you?": shadow whispered to himself.

Elastigirl had never let him down, the need to see her again was even stronger than the pain in his breast. Darkness was allready falling, he closed his eyes, enjoying the silence around. "shadow?": a voice said.

He opend his eyes, facing elastigirl. "where's the girl?": shadow asked, closing his eyes again. Elastigirl suddenly leaned into shadow and she whispered:"you have to promise me, that you won't tell her." shadow smiled: "don't you trust me?" "afcourse i trust you.": she replied shy.

"vi you can come out.": elastigirl said. That moment shadow opend his eyes again. Violet crawled out of some bushes. She ran over to her mother, standing behind her. her mother turned towards her. she squatted to her eyelvl. "vi, this is the man i told you about.": her mother explained. Shadow came closer, now in sight of vi's eyes. "his name is shadow": her mum continued. "he's..": elastigirl stopped, she didn't knew what to say, this wasn't the right time. The moment she wanted to continue, her daughter interrupted her. "like a best friend?": she asked. elastigirl smiled and replied:" yeah, i guess you can say that."

"this way please.": shadow said, making a bow for the two ladies.

Both girls smiled. Shadow led them deep into the forest. Darkness wass all around. The moon had already risen, but it's light wasn't powerfull enough, to light the forest.

They stopped at an old willow. The trees leaves were weaving on the soft breezes of the wind.

"where here.": shadow said. He pushed some of the willow's branches aside and a wooden door, made out of the trees trunk, opend. A smile appeared on elastigirls face. She knew this place. Underneath this tree, she first met shadow. "ladies first.": shadow continued. Violet entered the tree, followed by elastigirl and shadow. There was a wooden stairs, going up the stairs, They entered a kind of treehouse. Violet was amazed by what she saw. "is this where you live?": she asked. "yeah, here i lived all my life.": shadow replied. On the leftside of the room, was a bed and some closets. On the rightside of the room was a table with some chairs. And a window, carved out of the trees trunk. The window had a silk drape. All the furniture was made out of wood. Near the small table was a door, leading to a platform, surrounded by small wooden fences.

For a moment elastigirl felt as if she never left this place, as if she simply had a bad dream. All of sudden everything was back again: the sounds of trees weaving, the scents and

especially the view. Oaks, planes and many other trees were towering to the sky all around the old willow.

Shadow went to the platform with the two girls. "okay violet, let me see what you can do.": shadow said. Elastigirl leaned against the wooden fence, watching her daugther. Violet hesitated, she held her hands before her, closing her fingers a bit, a white light appeared.

Violet widend her arms a bit and the light now turned into a field, growing along as she widend her arms more. A smile appeared on shadow's face: "now throw it at me." Violet glanced at the strong man. "what? Are you crazy?": violet said scared. "what are you waiting for?": shadow asked, just standing there. Violet took a deep breath, she held her arms before her, trying to aim at shadow, she stretched her arms forward. The forcefield flew towards shadow. The moment vi's field almost touched shadow, he grabbed the field and trew it up in the air, making his own forcefield around violet's. Then, with a snip of his fingers, the two fields shattered. Thousand of glitters fell from the air. Violet couldn't believe her eyes, he had the same powers! This is so amazing: she thought. "wow, how did you that!": violet asked curiosly. Shadow smiled: "years of practice little one."

Violet bent her head and sighed: "that long?"

"don't worry, i'll teach you everything i know.": shadow said when he squatted next to violet. "what happend?": shadow asked suddenly. violet gazed at him: "what do you mean?" shadow pointed at violet's cheeck. The young super did understood now, he ment her scar. "my dad...": she bent her head again, she didn't want to face his eyes. "..he lost control.": she continued. "mm i see": the man replied. Violet yawned, she felt tired, she hadn't been sleeping very well the past two days. "you're tired, aren't you.": her mother said, approaching her. "she can rest here.": shadow said soflty. Elastigirl took violet to the room and tucked her in. Violet closed her eyes. Her mother bend over her and kissed her on the head. "night sweetie."

She returned to the platform, shadow leaned over the wooden fence. Elastigirl smiled and walked over to him. "it's still amazing here.": she said."so many memories.": she continued.

A smile appeared on the man's face: "where we met, our first kiss..." the female super nodded smiling. "and much more.": she replied.

"what if i can give it back to you, then i can make you happy again, fill your thoughts with wonderfull things again.": shadow explained. Elastigirl smiled, she'd always loved it, when he was charming. She always enjoyed his magic and she knew violet would do too. A silence entered the forest, the leaves weaved upon a soft breeze. They just enjoyed eachother's pressance. "do you love him?": the man asked suddenly. elastigirl sighed: "shadow, i know why you're asking this, i can't come back."

"he hit, violet!": shadow raised his voice a bit. "you think i wanted this?": elastigirl asked softly, tears filling her eyes. "just look me right in the eye and tell me you don't love me.": shadow said. Elastigirl looked inside shadow's eyes. His dark eyes we're so full of attention, she saw her own reflection. Shadow felt his heart beating in his chest, hoping with all his heart that she wouldn't say the words. The female super bit her lower lip, like she wanted to say something. And then... she looked away, tears ran down her face. Shadow embraced elastigirl. She layed her head upon his chest, enjoying his bodywarmth and feeling his heartbeat.. Shadow held her tight, the way she wanted. Stroking her back, kissing her forehead, making her feel safe. "we'd never should have gotten on that mission.": elastigirl sobbed.


	6. Chap 4: the chase

The chase.

The sun was rising. Elastigirl knew she had to go home. "i have to go shadow, i don't want bob to suspect something." Shadow nodded. They entered the room. Violet was still asleep. Shadow picked the sleeping girl up, and held her tight in his strong arms. "i'll guide you home.": he said. Elastigirl smiled.

Shadow brought elastigirl and violet to the edge of the forest. He gave violet to elastigirl. The female super took her daughter in her arms. "this is as far as i can go.": he said softly. Elastigirl nodded: "thank you, see you tomorrow." The female super turned towards the city, when shadow grabbed her shoulder. He leaned in to elastigirl. "whatever you hear, don't look back.": he whispered. she nodded and went towards the city, towards home.

Elastigirl was almost out of sight when shadow turned towards the bushes nearby.

Suddenly two red eyes lighted up in the bushes. "finnally we have some time for our own.": the voice growled. Shadow never felt frightened, but hearing Ygor growl, his heart beated faster. The trees seemed to rustle more when he was around. "what do you want?": shadow asked. hearing these words, ygor came out of the bushes. He had shifted himslef into a leopard, for that's what shapeshifters do. "it's time to play.": ygor growled again, he lowered his body, ready to attack. Shadow stepped back but that moment ygor jumped towards him, roaring out loud. The man duck aside. Ygor missed and fell onto the ground. He crawled upon his feet, ready to attack again. Shadow knew this had no use. Then, the big cat attacked again. Again shadow jumped aside, shifting into a wolf. "now we're getting somewhere.": the cat growled. Both animals growled, lowering their bodies. Both attacked. Jumping to eachother, shadow tried to bite the big cat into his neck, but ygor was too quick, he planted his claws into shadows breast. The wolf led out a big whine! The whine entered the forest, it was so loud, so painfull, even elastigirl heard the wolf's crie. She hesitated but she didn't look back. "he's okay.": elastigirl said to herself. "it's just another wolf."

Ygor let the wolf go, shadow fell onto the ground. His old scar was bleeding again. "shouldn't you call for help? Maybe your girlfriend can help you out!": ygor laughed. "i'm not affraid of you, you're just a slave": shadow replied, struggling with breathing. "you'd do anything for him, you're just daddy's little girl." Suddenly ygor growled again, his eyes we're full of rage. Shadow quikly ran to the other edge of the forest. "in rocky valley he can't follow me." Shadow thought. The big cat chased the wolf. Ygor often tried to catch the wolf, but shadow was just a bit faster. If only he could keep this rate. There it was, rockey valley.

Shadow quickly climbed up to some rocks. He looked back, the big cat was struggling to get up. "come down and fight me!": ygor growled. Eventually shadow reached the top. There was fog everywhere. The waterfall was very close. Shadow ran over to the flank of the edge. "that's a long way down." shadow thought, gazing to the waterfall. The wolf flicked his ears towards the sound behind him. Ygor was allready there. Shadow quickley layed his body down, hoping the cat wouldn't notice. "playing with the fog shadow? Come out, show yourself!": the cat said. Ygor stopped walking, flicking his ears, hearing for any sound of the wolf. He heard the water flowing, he saw the fog dancing around him, but there was no sign of a wolf. The wolf thought of a plan. His eyes observing his envirement, fog and rocks. "wait a minute": shadow thought. A smile appeared on the wolf's face. Suddenly he started barking.

"WOOF!WOOF!"

ygor ran towards the sound, he saw a shape. "now i've got you!": he growled. But when he charged, the shape wasn't there anymore. Again he heard the barking wolf! The barks echoed around between the rocks. The big cat laughed:" i don't fall for your tricks, shadow!"

ygor slowly stepped back, approaching the edge of the waterfall. The wolf growled. The leopard didn't knew where to look. There seemed to be wolves everywhere. Then! Out of nowhere, shadow attacked! he jumped onto ygor's back, biting him into the neck. The cat growled out loud, trying to get the wolf of his back! He rised too his backpaws. Suddenly the cat lost his balance! Both shadow and ygor fell off the edge! As soon as they fell shadow let go and tried to grasp the edge! Luckely he fell on a flat rock. A cat's growl filled the edge this time. Shadow looked down, his eyes looking for the cat. After a few minutes the wolf saw the cat. He was swimming towards the shore. He climbed out, ygor looked up, gazing at the wolf. "shadow! I will get you for this!": ygor growled. Shadow saw the cat dissappear in the bushes.

Exhausted, the wolf got up, trying to get home.

Meanwhile at elastigirl's home.

Elastigirl tucked her daughter once again in.

She sat next to her on the bed. For a moment helen gazed upon her girl, she had so many characteristics of shadow. Suddenly she thougth again of the wolf's whine. With all her heart, she hoped it wasn't shadow. She couldn't held it any longer. She got up and ran over to the door. "gone allready?": bob asked. helen startled. "i forgot something on our patrolduty, i'll be home before you know it." She said. She closed the door behind her.

A half hour later, she entered the treehouse.

"shadow? Are you there?": helen asked. she entered the room, when she first saw shadow's shirt, covered with blood. Helen's heartbeat rose. She glanced across the room, when she saw shadow! She ran over to him, sqautting next to him. "shadow! What happend!": helen asked worried. The man opend his eyes: "ygor wanted to play." Helen helped shadow upon his feet, then she first saw the scar. "you're hurt!": helen said. Shadow let himself fell down on his bed. Helen grabbed some warm water and some cloths. she pressed the cloth upon his cut. Shadow gasped for air, the pain filling his body. helen grabbed another cloth and wanted to press it on the wound again, but shadow grabbed her wrist. "look.": he said. Helen was amazed, the scar healed, it closed by itself, only leaving the old scar again. "how..?"

shadow interrupeted her: "magic." Helen smiled:"even when you're hurt, you're trying to be funny." Shadow smiled.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chap 5: the wrong ears

The prince.

The black prince was not alone. Of course not; one of his tigres was with him, ygor still remembered the words his master had used when he founded him. He was still in his leopardshape and approached the prince. He bowed deep: "master i have returned." The prince gazed upon the leopard. "everything goes according to plan, he's training the girl. She'll be ready soon." A false grin appeared on the prince's face. "soon he will lead her to me, i'll claim her powers, affortunatley, she won't make it.": the prince laughed. Ygor and the other slaves laughed out loud. "but luckely our friend shadow doesn't know that, or i don't suppose i'd be very welcome at his side!". laughter filled the prince's hall. Again the prince gazed upon ygor, noticing the wound in his neck. "have you been playing again?": the prince asked curtly. Ygor nodded: "he's getting stronger, thanks to him, i have to live with this scar" the tigre grunted as the prince got up, he scrutinized ygor with yellow eyes: "your own fault."

Ygor flicked his ears, he bent his head. The tigre growled "don't dissapoint him." The tigre ran over to the prince, and they both left the hall. Ygor sighed. "i won't": he said softly.

Meanwhile at the treehouse

Violet had arrived. She glanced at shadow. He looked tired, torn from his sleep. "are you ready for your training?": the man asked. the girl nodded excited. Both of them entered the platform. "you see those trees overthere?":shadow asked. violet glanced at the trees and nodded. "i want you to hit them." Violet made a forcefield and aimed at an old oak. She took a deep breath and released her forcefield. The field flew towards the tree but it dissapeared before it touched the tree. Shadow approached the girl,standing next to her. 'try again, but harder." Violet glanced at shadow. Again she made a field and aimed. She let go, the field flew to the tree, but again it dissapeared before it reached it's target. Shadow sqautted behind her, watching over her shoulder. He grabbed her hands, making a field with her together. "you have to trow it harder, use all your power.": he said. Violet nodded and then! She stretched her arms and let the field go! Her forcefield raged towards the tree and hitted the tree! Leaves we're falling out of the tree. The field shattered, leaving a whole into the trees trunk. "wow, i did it!": violet yelled. "well done, violet!": shadow said, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

Violet practiced for an hour, she controled her fields now. She hitted many trees, many leaves had fallen down. "okay, okay, leave some green on the trees please.": shadow said. Violet laughed:"sorry." the man smiled:" i think it's time for the next step. Come on." Shadow led the girl to the river nearby.

"here's what we'll do, i'll turn invisible, you'll try to hit me.": he explained. Violet frowned:" how can i hit you, if i can't see you?"

"you have to rely on you're hearing, think fast!": shadow turned invisble. Violet glanced at her envirement, ready to attack. Trees weaving, the water flowing. Silence fell into the forest. Violet tried to hear for any sound. Then suddenly, a brench broke. As quickly as she could she trew a forcefield towards the sound but shadow didn't appeared. "come on violet, try again.": shadow's voice said. Violet trew a forcefield towards the sound this time, but again shadow didn't appeared. Suddenly he tagged her on the shoulder. Violet turned around, again shadow tagged her on the shoulder. She turned around once again. Violet closed her eyes. "rely on you're hearing": she thought. Suddenly, she trew a force field, the raging field flew towards the river. She opend her eyes, the field dissappeared. Shadow appeared soaked to the skin. "you're really good.": shadow said, crawling out of the river. Violet smiled. Shadow approached her:"i'm really proud of you." Violet blushed, never had anyone said something like this to her, accept her mum.

"training is over for today.": the man said. Violet nodded. She ran home as fast as she could. She couldn't wait to tell the news!

She approached the frontdoor, when she heared her mother and father fighting.

Inside the house.

"didn't you thought i would figure it out?!" bob yelled out loud.

"he's just training violet, to raise her lvl, isn't that what you wanted?": helen said, trying to keep calm.

"why won't you tell me the truth!": bob asked.

"i never lied!": helen.

"what about violet's dad? When are you going to tell her?": bob said defending.

Helen sighed:"you think it's easy for me to tell her father dissappeared, but came back again after twelve years?!"

That moment violet startled. Tears filled her eyes, not paying attention anymore, she turned visible. "you lied?": violet sobbed. Both helen and bob startled, seeing violet in front of them. Bob sighed, he didn't knew what to say. Helen wanted to approach her girl, but violet stepped back. "you lied.": she said, now realizing what's going on. In a flash she turned turned invisible, opening the door, running away from home. "violet!": helen yelled, she ran outside, yelling violet's name.

Quickly helen put on her suit, while bob was allready looking for her in town.

elastigirl ran over to the forest. "please be with shadow.": the super thought. A few moments later she entered the treehouse. "shadow! Shadow!": helen yelled. Shadow who was abruptly woken up by the yelling of elastigirl, rose to his feet. "what's going on?": he asked. the super ran over. "it's violet, she ran away.": elastigirl explained. "why did she ran off?": shadow asked. at this moment elastigirl's eyes filled with tears:"because of me, she found out, you being her father."

"we'll find her.": shadow said. Both supers left the treehouse and started looking for her.

"this is intresting.": a voice said. Hiding in a tree, near shadow's house, was Ygor. "the girl ran away, don't worry shadow, i will find her." The cat laughed. Silently, he jumped on the platform of the treehouse. He entered the room. "let's see what do we have here.": he growled. On the bed, was a sweater of violet. The cat noticed this and turned himself into a wolf. "now i've got you.": he laughed. He sniffed the sweater, trying to get her scent. The wolf went downstairs and putted his nose in the air. He sniffed and sniffed. A smile appeared on his face. "i think i'm gonna take a visit to the little frightened girl.": he laughed. His eyes truning towards the way where the scent was coming from: the forest.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chap 6: friend or enemy?

Friend or enemy?

Violet ran trough the forest. She arrived at a river. The moonlight shone upon the watersurface. The girl approached the bank of the river and fell onto her knees. She felt alone in the dark forest. A cold breeze made her shiver. she gazed at her reflection in the water. A tear fell down from her cheeck into the water. Her reflection dissapeared as the watersurface rippled. It took only a few moments before the watersurface was smooth again. Her reflection appeared but suddenly another reflection appeared next to hers. Violet stratled as she saw the figure next to her. "hello little girl, i'm Ygor.": ygor said. as quickly as she could she crawled up on her feet, but the wolf jumped in front of her. "going somewhere?": he laughed. "leave me alone.": the young super said. She passed the wolf, ready to go somewhere, where she could be alone.

"i wouldn't go that way, if i we're you.": the wolf said. "why not?": violet asked. the figure laughed: "i'm not the only animal in the forest, you know." Violet knew he was right, and she felt rather scared too, being alone. "let me put it this way, come with me and i'll bring you somewhere safe, or you could stay here, waiting until a wild animal comes for you." The young super frowned: "why should i trust you?"

again the wolf laughed: "do you have another choice? if you run away, i'll come after you."

violet remained silent. Suddenly the wolf howled, and more wolves appeared. They all gazed upon the young girl. "this way.": Ygor said. Violet followed the wolf. The other wolves kept close to violet, making sure she wouldn't ran away.

They walked for about an hour. There was darkness all around, the trees were weaving on the cold breezes. The cloudy sky made the moonlight often dissappear. Ygor stopped and turned towards the young super. "We're almost there.": he said. "why are we stopping then?": violet asked. behind violet two wolves shaped themselfes into their manly body. quickly they grabbed a blindfold and a rope. "i'm sorry, little girl.": ygor continued. Suddenly the two man grabbed violet, they bounded her hands onto her back. "No! No!!": she yelled, her heart was beating so fast, it felt like it would rip out of her chest any moment. Trying to get loose, she fell and smacked on the ground. Tears we're filling her eyes. She glanced at the man who bounded her hands, she noticed the blindfold. Again her heart beated faster, she felt so powerless. The man grabbed her head and putted the blindfold on. He grabbed violet on his shoulder. "move on.": ygor commanded. Violet heard footsteps. "stop, where are you taking me? Ygor! Ygor!": the girl shouted. Ygor flicked his ears towards her voice, but he tried to ingore her.

Finnally they arrived at the prince's hiding place.

Ygor and his pack bowed. The man who held violet, putted her down, keeping a hand on her shoulder. "my prince, we found the girl, she ran away.": ygor explained. The man stood up and walked towards the frightened girl. He grabbed her chin, violet startled. "good work, my men. Lock her up, give her something to eat.": he demanded. Ygor frowned: we have to feed her mylord?" the prince sat down again in his wooden chair. "that's what i sad, ygor, i want her to be strong, when the time is there": the prince laughed loud with his low voice. ygor led the man who held violet to the celars downstairs. "she can sleep here.": ygor said. The man put violet on the ground, in a corner of the cellar. "oh and feed her.": he continued. The man went upstairs, to get some food. Ygor walked into the cellar. "you're safe here.": the wolf said. A few moments later the man returned with some soup. He took the spoon. "open your mouth." Violet shaked her head. The man held the spoon against her lips, hoping she would open her mouth but the girl pulled away. "open your mouth!": the man yelled. Violet startled once more. Suddenly the man grabbed her face, opening her mouth, he put the soup in her mouth. Violet closed her mouth as soon as the spoon was gone. "now swallow.": the man said with his low voice. then the young super did something nor the man nor ygor had accpected. Suddenly she spitted the soup in the man's face. The man growled as he hit violet: "fine, if you don't wanna eat, then starve!" the young super tasted her blood. Her nose was bleeding, slowly running down her lips. violet heard the man rose to his feet, walking away from her.

Silence entered the cellar. Many thoughts filled violet's mind. "mum, where are you?": she whispered frightened to herself.

Later that evening.

The girl heard sounds again, someone was approaching her. "don't be affraid, it's me." She regonized the voice of Ygor. He sqautted next to her and took her blindfold off. Violet's eyes needed a moment to accustome to the light. Her eyes we're red of the tears she cried. The young super faced a man. Ygor had darkbrown eyes and a pale skin. Many scars on his arms, and a big wound in his neck. The young super looked around, the cellar had wooden fences and a big lock on the wooden gate. "don't piss them off, they won't go easy on you because you're a child.": ygor said. Violet said nothing, she just gazed upon Ygor. He took a knife. "what, waht are you going to do?": violet asked scared. "don't worry, i'm not going to hurt you.": he said. The man leaned in to the girl and cutted the rope. "try to sleep, i don't know, how much it'll lest longer." With these words, ygor left the cellar. Violet layed herself onto the cold ground, her eyes filled again with tears. She curled herself up, trying to keep herself warm.

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. friend or enemy part 2

Meanwhile at the edge of the forest.

Elastigirl sighed:'where could she be, i hope she's okay." Shadow and elastigirl entered the forest. They searched all over the town but there was nog sign of violet. Elastigirl bent her head: "it's all my fault."

Shadow knew her heart was filled with pain, he coulnd't stand it, seeing her like that. Shadow approached elastigirl. "there's something i gotta tell you.." shadow sighed guilty. "i know where she is."

Elastigirl frowned her eye. "what are you talking about?": she asked confused.

Suddenly a pack of wolves jumped out of the bushes, growling at the both supers. "oh how sentimental.": ygor laughed, approaching the supers. "well elastigirl, what are you doing here? And all by yourself?": he continued. Elastigirl took her defending position: "i'm not alone."

the wolves growled to her. ygor glanced at shadow:"i guess you didn't told her our little secret?" shadow bent his head, facing the ground. Then, one of the wolves attacked. "no, leave her out of this!": shadow yelled, he jumped towards the attacking wolf, changing himself into a wolf as well. He pushed the smaller wolf aside. The wolf let out a whine. "this wasn't the plan Ygor!": shadow growled, he jumped in front of elastigirl, trying to protect her.

"grab them both."

This time the pack attacked both supers! Elastigirl trew and punched the wolves. Shadow tried to bite and scratch the other animals. But there were to many. In just a few minutes, both supers were bounded by the hands and blindfolded.

Again ygor returned with prisinors at the hiding place.

Ygor's men locked both elastigirl and shadow into another cellar.

Shadow turned towards elastigirl. He turned himself into his humanshape again! "you betrayed me...": elasitigirl said, she felt like she last all hope. First she lost her girl, now the father of her child betrayed her. "please let me explain, i did this for us.": shadow said. "us? You did this for us?": elastigirl replied, she couldn't believe her ears. "you once told me, you would give anything to see me once again. That's what i did.": shadow explained. "if i would complete my task, the prince would turn back time, right before the mission we once accepted. We could change that, i wouldn't die, we live our lives, as a family." Elastigirl listenend carefully to what shadow had to say. He opend his shirt, the scar on his breast, was still their. "do you remeber the scar healed so quickly?": shadow continued. Elastigirl nodded. "it's the curse, the curse that keeps me alive right now, if i kill the prince one again he'll die,.. and so will i.": the man said.

Elastigirl didn't knew what to think, she felt flattered, she couldn't love anyone else like she loved shadow. But the way he betrayed her, he'd risk his life and vi's. The female super approached the men, she lifted his chin, facing eyes with shadow. "you can't change nature's way.": she said.

A man approached the cellar of the supers. "it's showtime." He brought elastigirl upstairs, again their hands we're bounded on their back. The man pushed the super onto her knees. The hall was filled with wolves and big cats, all of them were shapeshifters. The prince sat upon his trone. He turned towards the super. "tonight, i have a show prepared for you!": he laughed. "bring the girl.": the prince demanded. One of his slaves came upstairs with violet, she was blindfolded and her hands were bounded. "violet!": elastigirl shouted, her heartbeat rose, she gazed upon her daugther. The little girl heard her mother's voice: "mum?!" the man pushed violet onto her knees as well, in front of the prince. The girl struggled breathing. "take me instead!": elastigirl shouted but the prince ignored her. he stretched his arms above violet's head. The prince closed his eyes, saying a sort of curse in latin. "what is he doing?": elastigirl asked frightened. "He's cursing her": one of the wolves replied. suddenly violet started screaming out loud, elastigirls heartbeat rose. "stop it!": she shouted, tears were filling her eyes, seeing her girl suffer.

Suddenly out of nowhere shadow jumped in front of the prince. He changed himself into a wolf. Shadow jumped upon the prince's back. The prince fell down, and his lost his concentration of the latin curse. That moment violet gasped for air, she fell down on the ground, curling up her body, fighting the pain. the other wolves attacked shadow. Meanwhile ygor approached elastigirl. As quisk as he could he cutted the rope from elastigirl's hands. It didn't took long before the other wolves had noticed what was going on. four wolves attacked elastigirl and ygor. Elastigirl grabbed two of the wolves and trew them against the wall. Ygor attacked one of the others, biting one of them in his troat, the wolf gasped for air, but it didn't took long or he fell down on the ground. His lifeless body scared some of the other wolves, they ran off.

That moment the wolves, who attacked shadow, ran towards ygor and elastigirl. "keep violet safe.": elastigirl said. The wolf nodded, and ran towards violet, grabbing her, taking her somewhere safe. Three wolves surrounded elastigirl, one of them attacked. A fist of the female super knocked him out. The other two wolves growled at her. meanwhile shadow fighted the prince. The man got up and trew shadow away from him. He noticed the girl was gone. A false grin appeared on his face. "where is she?": he approached shadow with his short blade. "if you kill me, we'd both die.": shadow said, crawling up his paws. "who said i was going to kill you?": the prince said and then! The prince swiftly turned towards elastigirl and trew his blade to her! the blade was spinning around in the air. As quick as he could shadow ran over to elastigirl, trying to keep the blade after him. Suddenly shadow fell. The blade stopped, it hitted it's target. Shadow opend his eyes. He ran over to elastigirl. Ygor's body layed upon her. "he sacrificed." Shadow thought. Elastigirl crawled underneath the body of the wolf. For a moment they glanced at each other's eyes. Elastigirl knew this was the moment, he was saying goodbye. In a swift movement, shadow grabbed the knife and trew it towards the prince. This time, the blade pierced the heart of the prince, blood dripping out of his mouth, the prince fell down, another lifeless body filled the floor. Then the bodie's ashes flew away with the wind. Elastigirl touched shadow's face with her hand. Suddenly his body maggicly turned into dust, weaving upon the wind.

Elastigirl sat there, onto the ground, she bent her head. This time she said farewell to her lover, this time for always and ever.

"mum!"

suddenly violet ran towards her mother, elastigirl turned towards the sound. Violet jumped into her arms, both fell onto the ground. "sweeti, you're okay.": elastigirl's heart was filled with joy when she embraced her little girl. Violet gazed around: "where is shadow?"

"shadow's gone sweetie": elastigirl sighed. "will he ever come back?": the young super asked.

"he doesn't have to come back, he lives in you Vi.": elastigirl explained. "you've become a better him" violet frowned: "i don't understand."

Elastigirl smiled:"you will, when you're older."

violet smiled a bit and grabbed her mother very tightly, she layed her head against her mother's chest, both felt each others heartbeat.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
